Predefinição:Corpo celeste/doc
This template is for describing a planet, moon, comet, or other celestial object found floating in Realmspace or another crystal sphere. All parameters are optional except for name. Example The infobox on the right is generated by the template below: Usage Parâmetros ; image : Optional. An image associated with the heavenly body. Only the name of the file is needed here. For backward compatibility, and tags will still work. ; caption : Optional. A description of the image. ; caption2 : Optional. Not shown above. When an image collection like a tabber or slideshow is placed in the image field, the caption does not render. Use this field to add a caption to an image collection.; name : Required. The name of the celestial object. ; type : Optional. The type of object. Anything is allowed, but the following types will automatically generate categories: :* Planet :* Sun :* Star :* Asteroid :* Moon :* Comet :* Nebula ; size class : Optional. The size classification of the object. Use a single letter, A – J, corresponding to the diameter of the object. ; shape class : Optional. The shape classification of the object. Categories will automatically be generated. Choose from the following: :* Amorphous :* Belt :* Cluster :* Spherical :* Cubic :* Flat :* Elliptical :* Regular :* Irregular ; type class : Optional. The elemental type classification of the object. Categories will automatically be generated. Choose from the following: :* Air :* Earth :* Fire :* Plant :* Water ; class refs : Optional. Add references and citation templates here. ; cluster : Optional. The parent cluster of the object if it is a member of star, planetary, or asteroid cluster. ; satellites : Optional. Anything that orbits the object. ; satellite of : Optional. Whatever this object orbits. ; day length : Optional. If the object rotates on an axis, the length of one day on the object. ; year length : Optional. If the object rotates around the sun, the number of days in the object's year. ; demonym : Optional. The name used for the inhabitants of this location. ; population : Optional. The population of the heavenly body. ; usethe : Optional. Modifies the generated category links described below: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "the" before the name, e.g., "Locations in the Tears of Selûne" instead of "Locations in Tears of Selûne". ; usein : Optional. Modifies the generated category links described below: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "in" instead of "on" before the name. E.g., "Locations in the Tears of Selûne" instead of "Locations on the Tears of Selûne". ; inhabitants : Optional. Setting this to any value (typically yes) will cause the template to generate a link to the Category:Inhabitants of ; locations : Optional. Setting this to any value (typically yes) will cause the template to generate a link to the Category:Locations on ; organizations : Optional. Setting this to any value (typically yes) will cause the template to generate a link to the Category:Organizations on ; linkname : Optional (not shown above). If the name is different than the one used in the categories, you can specify the correct category name here. For example, "Locations in Selûne (moon)" instead of "Locations in Selûne". ; nocat : Optional (not shown above). Setting this to true will suppress the automatic generation of categories. Primarily used on documentation pages like this one. Category:Documentação de predefinição